


Nymphetamine

by Emeleh



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Parent/Child Incest, Relationship(s), Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeleh/pseuds/Emeleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The planet of Daaneka has long been under the royal protection of the hereditary lines of the Manea family. Duchess Esmè Manea is the soft and sullen daughter of the current King Fordyce Manea. When the planet's ultimate neutrality comes into question by the resistance, the king will take any measures to ensure the survival of his riches- even to sell off his prized daughter to the First Order for marriage. The First Order, needing alliances to gain efficient support for their ultimate plans, are none to refuse. When Esmè begins to show a different type of power as secrets unfold, what will become of these newly formed alliances? What will the Master of the Knights of Ren do with his new wife? What will Snoke do upon this information? And what will happen to Daaneka as it is lost in the middle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lethean

**Author's Note:**

> *****READ THIS BEFORE STORY PLS (IT HAS DETAILS PLSPLSPLS)*****  
> Hello, welcome to my Story! I have been planning this for quite some time now, and I'm not quite fully sure where exactly the flow of words will take me on this journey we will begin together. This is my first story, and I'm pretty excited. If you want an idea of what Esmè looks like, I personally see her portrayed by Christina Ricci (with long dark brown hair and no bangs) I wanted a character who was pretty, but with flaws of her own kind of like Adam Driver has flaws of his own. Perfectly Imperfect. The only thing I want to change about Ricci is in this story she will be portrayed as 5'4 instead of her usual 5'1. Please do feel free to leave comments with critical criticism as well! I do not know how my posting schedule will be, as I am very busy with school and other things. Between characters I may use a bit of German for private conversations, but there will not be much of it at all. (Im just now learning German, but I wanted to use it a little)  
> That's All For Now! Thanks!

It all began in the bath, one of my favorite places. I suppose in a way I enjoyed rubbing the flesh of my skin till it was raw, just to hopefully get all the dirt and grime that had come to settle on it in the past hours. But if I was being honest, it was only an obsession that nagged at me every time I was touched by the intrusive hands that grabbed at me every day. The bath smelled of richest of flowers from my planet Daaneka, the only thing I viewed as worth anything in this eternal universe. My father, Fordyce, insisted on slaves to bid to my every whim, and I did not disagree as I really did not speak much anymore. I let my eyes do most of the speaking, as I had always been told they held a world of emotions unknown to the common man. I suppose that could be viewed as narcissistic, but aren't duchesses' supposed to be of a narcissistic virtue, vain and pure? No. I was not pure. I would never be again, no matter how hard I scrubbed at my pale skin. Laying my head back against the head of the claw tub, I allowed my hands to slid across my skin, feeling the bones that stuck out prominently. My eyes teared up in my moment of privacy, realizing just how malnourished I had become in my father's purge to rid my body of all excess fat to an extreme degree. And for what? To impress someone of this First Order so that he, my father, could continue in his indecent activities. I never spoke a word to anyone of my father's indiscretions, because I knew at this point in time my word would go unheard and my father would have every opportunity to take his vengeance, as my disciplinarian. Wiping my eyes of the tears that had managed to come free in my revere, I awaited the calls of my handmaidens, as they scolded me for rubbing my skin too much and not waxing my body free of hair well enough. Rolling my eyes, I tightly smiled to myself and gingerly lifted myself from the tub, wrapping a warm and fluffy towel around my petite and currently skeletal form. One day, I told myself desperately, I would have my own vengeance.  
"Lady Esmè, I have prepared a dress upon your father's request for the arrival of the First Order." the head handmaiden spoke up. I looked on with disdain at the frilly red dress my father had chosen for the occasion. "Thank you kindly, but I do not have any desire for red today. I will wear my Emerald Dress." I spoke softly, willing her with my eyes. "Your father has insisted upon this number. I advise you to wear it- for your sake." I breathed in sharply, as I knew the maids were not unaware of my plight. Irritated, I allowed, but only for a moment, a look of irritation to settle on my wider face, scrunching up my groomed eyebrows on my larger forehead in the process. "And I would advise you to mind your tongue. My father does not dictate what I wear- I am a lady, and a lady knows how to dress herself properly. I chose the Emerald Dress, and that is what I shall wear to tonight's festivities. Now remind me, lowly slave, what advice should you have for that?" She winced, and the other maids looked on wide-eyed as they heard me speak the most words I had in quite a long while. I dropped my look of irritation, and quickly and quietly apologized for my outburst as she pulled out my favorite dress. My father had wanted me to wear a tight and frilly number that showed off the "curves" he insisted I had, but I did not wish to be embarrassed and regarded as a common whore for his entertainment. I slowly pulled on the flowing Emerald number that I loved so. It brought out the gold in my eyes and covered most of the body that had been neglected for far too long. I longed to stuff at least three sweetrolls in my mouth at dinner tonight, where father could not openly scold me. Perhaps I would do that.  
With my hair softly curled down my back and lightly brushing against my exposed shoulders and collarbones, and my makeup subtly done to enhance what little beauty I believed I possessed, I was walking down the long corridors towards the rendezvous point my father had set up with this First Order. I was untrained in the matters of warfare completely, as Daaneka had always been a neutral planet up until recent events. I had no side, and no intelligence as to what exactly was going on. Perhaps I would look a fool tonight. Suddenly, I was before the big and tall doors to the outside where we would meet them. Fordyce finally joined me, looking on at me with disdain as he spoke in his ill voice "You covered up all your assets love, now no one will want you." I sneered at him "Do not speak to me fondly sire. We both know you have no room in my life fondly." His eyes flashed with a bit of anger, and I found myself afraid he would hit me where I stood. Luckily for me at that point the doors opened, and he quickly gathered himself and I am Kind Fordyce of Daaneka. This is my daughter, Esmè. I felt his hand move towards my direction, and the switch of the gazes onto me, to access me. I looked up softly, into the eyes of a serious ginger man. I swiftly changed my eyes beside him to look at his companion, but found that I needed to look higher in order to see him. Unable to do so, in fear of punishment, I lowered my gaze again and did not sate my curiosity. I thought to myself: "I'm sorry I cannot look you in the eye respectfully."  
I heard the man in front of me shift, almost nervously, and I found myself unable to keep from looking up. I looked into a faceless mask, presence cold and intimidating. Unable to contain my bout of excitement, I smiled kindly and thought again in disbelief. "You can hear me."

*****  
We all sat around the deep wooded table, My father at the head and I to his right. The Masked Man, sat across from me, and the ginger man to his left. I could feel the masked man's gaze burning into me, but at this point I had once again lowered my head after an almost combustible glare from my father. I knew by now that I had broken quite a many rules and that I would receive due punishment after these men left. I almost begun to cry right then if not for the increased risk of even more punishment should I embarrass father. Speaking to myself I willed myself to calm down, just to get through this dinner, and the punishments that followed and it would all be over and I could go back to my room and reside in silence once again until he called upon me for his uses. That was until this masked man spoke.  
"Fordyce, please allow your daughter to raise her head. It is most unwelcome for her to be treated in such a way when she will soon become property of the First Order."  
What struck me first was the voice modulator that he was using to cover his voice. It was dark, deep, and utterly intimidating just like his demeanor. A perfect fit some would jest. But I was not one to do so and found myself puzzling over whether the man before me was even human or not. The way he had just spoken to my father provided me with little joy, as I found myself utterly struck by his words. So I thought quite loudly. "Property of the First Order?" His mask had by then turned back to me and regarded me coolly as I lifted my head to the disdain of my father. I regarded him back quietly, taking in all the details that I could possibly grasp from his mysterious demeanor. He was a large man, broad shoulders and muscled quite finely. I knew he was a force to be reckoned with in himself. I considered his words once again calmly as my father next to me seethed on. I thought again, projecting my voice to him quietly "Does this mean I can leave?"  
He spoke aloud this time, and towards me. "Please do stop projecting your thoughts into my head girl. Speak freely at this table, and I will answer your questions."  
I blushed darkly, as I realized just how far he was sinking me into punishment with father. Unable to hide my terror, I looked over at him quickly to see him glaring at me with pure loathing. I put my head back down and begun to tear up uncontrollably.  
"Speak." The Masked Man said once again.  
My voice came out in a stutter at first, controlled by the terror I now currently felt. I did not know how powerful the man before me was but my father was currently holding back so I figured justly so. "W-What is your name?"  
"My name is Kylo Ren. I am the Master of the Knights of Ren. The man to my left is General Hux. Your father has undoubtedly, and to which you already know, gotten himself into quite some trouble with the Resistance. We, The First Order, are against said resistance. So your father has now sold us off into our care, to establish relations between Daaneka and us. Supreme Leader Snoke, upon our arrival aboard my ship will decide unto which we shall do with you. Do you understand?"  
"Does this mean I can leave?"  
General Hux held a look of shock, that melted into amusement and content that I would not fight it. He then spoke in a serious manner that matched his face. "Yes, Esmè, is it? You will leave with us upon dawn. You will have the night to collect all of your things."  
I looked to my left at my father and smiled. That was until he lunged at me, and knocked me out of my chair. I was sure I was to be hit until I felt him freeze atop of me. I looked up breathing quickly as I almost hyperventilated. I was used to this treatment from him but the surprise and terror of it all had shocked me. Kylo Ren had stood up from the table, as I could see his boots moving slowly around the table as he threw my father across the room, releasing me. A stormtrooper I had not yet noticed took that chance to lift me up, and escort me back to my room. I looked back at my father who looked on at me with hatred.  
I was free.  
*****

It was in the middle of packing that I heard a knock. I quickly walked over and checked the outside to see General Hux standing before it and I let out a sigh of relief. I opened it carefully and let the man in, content with his presence but not fully comfortable. I turned my back to him and began to pack again, allowing him to begin the conversation. I was not much of a talker anyways.  
"Why are you so happy to leave?"  
His question caught me off guard, and I abruptly stopped to regard him. He looked generally curious, and not malicious in his endeavor. I choose my answer carefully, concealing my inner feelings with a nonchalant outlook. "I just want to see more of the world I suppose." I did not look him in the eye, as I could not. I was never a good liar and I knew that my inner feelings would bleed out through my eyes that were a blessing and a curse in some forms. I concealed it with that I was actively packing to leave and unconcerned with anything else but in order to make it all the more convincing I asked I question I really did not care to know. "What are you all going to do with my father?" Dropping the other subject, as he seemed convinced of my lies at the loyal daughter's question of her loving father concern. "He will continue to rule on, but we will be keeping quite a close eye on all day to day affairs, my lady. He will be left unharmed and unarmed." I slowed my packing to take this information in. So they would not be killing him. Pity.  
"If you do not mind, excusing me for now to pack. It will be a long night if we are to leave by dawn. Are their any items I should necessarily pack?" I spoke politely, unable to be rude to someone who had yet to be rude to me. He tightly smiled, and continued on to say "No, no you are fine. Just pack the essentials. And word to the warning: Be careful around Kylo Ren." I looked up at that and towards him carefully, concealing my new interest in the Knight of Ren. "I will do so to keep that in mind General. Good Night."  
I continued on packing for quite some time until I accidentally cut myself on a shard of glass that had broken in my hasty packing. I looked around quietly in my room for any handmaidens before I continued on. It was a small cut, barely even bleeding. I closed my eyes tightly, no doubt making a fool of my face as I focused all my energy on the cut before me. It slowly healed in a dull numbness and I sat down upon finishing, breathing heavily. I could not do that as often as I would have liked, but all the same it came in handy when I would receive the small scrapes, cuts and bruises my father would inflict upon me. I continued to breath heavily, trying to catch it when a voice rang out.  
"That's quite a talent you have there."  
I looked up quickly, shocked that someone was in my room so late into the night. There before me stood Kylo Ren, in all his glory staring at me. I knew he probably thought I was crazy, insane or even dangerous, but I wasn't. It was just a little first aid. At my frantic thinking, I heard a weird chuckle escape from his mask and looked over curiously. "That will save you in the long run. Even if your Force use is small at best, it will keep you alive in the presence of the Supreme Leader tomorrow. He will ultimately have some sort of use for you now, instead of silently killing you." I looked horrified for a moment and then sunk back into the present. This would keep me alive apparently. In a soft voice that counter reacted with his deep one, I asked "This stupid old trick? Hardly Anything Great. How could it save me from death?" He looked at me, his head cocked. "You are right, girl-" I dared to interrupt. "My name is Esmè." I felt the change in his mood quickly, from amused to irritated. "Do not interrupt me." I felt shivers go down her spine at his warning, and unconsciously replied "Yes Sir." His mood again changed, this time to curiosity. "From one of such noble birth you do reply so quickly to orders... and with the proper manners as well. It sparks my curiosity as to why this is so. Tell me?" I gaped on at him dumbly, unable to hide my tracks. I quickly were trying to process what to say to him to convince him when he stopped me. "Do not fret. I'll know soon enough, when you let me into that head of yours. The Force is much stronger in me than it could ever be in you." I lowered my head at that, processing his words when two caught me. So I reached out to him, grasping onto his armored arm quickly. "What is the Force Kylo?" It was the first time I had said his name and he looked down at me, as if dumbfounded at my audacity. That was when I heard him in my head, and I somehow knew it was him. "This is the Force."  
And then everything went black.  
*****


	2. Author’s Note

Since June I have been without internet and I am still struggling while moving into a new home. Once Everything has been settled with that, I may take another in depth look at this story, and plan out what I want. I still believe that I had a good start going, I just couldn’t figure out exactly how and where to take it. If anyone has any suggestions I would greatly appreciate them. Hopefully soon you will see more from this story :)   
Thank you to everyone still here. I wasn’t convinced at first that this was very good of a start. I was very critical of what I had written, as I struggle with a bit of perfectionism and it did not satisfy me enough after I had posted this. It is my first story, so I hope that once I can look back at it I can sort out a plan for this and continue on. 

Hopefully soon,   
Emeleh <3


End file.
